Nanoha A's (Booster)
Contains cards from the Nanoha Series. Each pack contains 8 cards. Each box contains 20 packs, a play-mat and a rule-sheet. Card List 'Yellow Cards' *NA/W12-001 "Older Sister" Alicia (“お姉さん”アリシア) *NA/W12-002 "Lighting Fate" (“雷光”フェイト) *NA/W12-003 "Wolkenritter" Signum (“ヴォルケンリッター”シグナム) *NA/W12-004 Familar Linis (使い魔 リニス) *NA/W12-005 "Strong Adversary" Signum (“強敵”シグナム) *NA/W12-006 Practioner of War Signum (武人 シグナム) *NA/W12-007 Fate with Baradiche・Assault (フェイト with バルディッシュ・アサルト) *NA/W12-008 Knight of the Sword Signum (剣の騎士 ｼｸﾞﾅﾑ) *NA/W12-009 Middle School 3rd Grade Fate (中学三年生のフェイト) *NA/W12-010"Friendship" Fate (“友達”フェイト) *NA/W12-011 Sonic Form Fate (ソニックフォーム フェイト) *NA/W12-012 "Quick Attack" Arf (“突貫”アルフ) *NA/W12-013 "Fate・T" Lotte Lise (“フェイト・Ｔ”リーゼロッテ) *NA/W12-014 Super Sloppy Arf (超アバウト アルフ) *NA/W12-015 Bewildered Fate (戸惑うフェイト) *NA/W12-016 Fate VS Signum (フェ イト ＶＳ シグナム) *NA/W12-017 Playful Fate & Arf (戯れるフェイト＆アルフ) *NA/W12-018 Gentle Mother Precia (優しい母親 プレシア) *NA/W12-019 "Yagami Family" Signum (“八神家” シグナム) *NA/W12-020 CVK792 Installation (CVK792導入) *NA/W12-021 Feelings for her Master (主への想い) *NA/W12-022 Relentless Barrage of Questions (怒涛の質問攻め) *NA/W12-023 Flash of Lighting (雷光一閃) *NA/W12-024 Farewell to the Dream (理想との決別) *NA/W12-025 Storm Falcon (ｼｭﾂﾙﾑﾌｧﾙｹﾝ) 'Green Cards' *NA/W12-026 Asura No 3. Amy (アースラのNo.3 エイミィ) *NA/W12-027 Combination of Chrono & Amy (名コンビ クロノ＆ エイミィ) *NA/W12-028 Hayate & Suzuka (はやて＆すずか) *NA/W12-029 Arisa & Petit Arf (アリサ＆ちびアルフ) *NA/W12-030 "Friendship" Suzuka (“友達”すずか) *NA/W12-031 Enforcer Chrono (執務官　クロノ) *NA/W12-032 "Friendship" Arisa (“友達”アリサ) *NA/W12-033 First Time in School Fate (初めての学校　フェイト) *NA/W12-034 Person Who Manages the House Arisa (仕切り屋　アリサ) *NA/W12-035 Mariel・Atenza (マリエル・アテンザ) *NA/W12-036 Intimate Group of Four (仲良し四人組) *NA/W12-037 The Power to Change the Future Chrono (未来を変える力　クロノ) *NA/W12-038 Amy・Limietta (エイミィ・リミエッタ) *NA/W12-039 Middle School 3rd Grade Arisa & Suzuka (中学三年生のアリサ＆すずか) *NA/W12-040 "Elder Brother" Chrono (“お兄ちゃん”クロノ) *NA/W12-041 Kind Mother Lindy (優しい母親　リンディ) *NA/W12-042 Arisa & Suzuka (アリサ＆すずか) *NA/W12-043 Sweet Tooth Lindy (無類の甘党　リンディ) *NA/W12-044 Person Who Loves to Read Suzuka (読書好き　すずか) *NA/W12-045 House Visit (お宅訪問) *NA/W12-046 Memories of A Distant Past (遠い日の思い出) *NA/W12-047 Building Up Friendship (育んだ友情) *NA/W12-048 Larc En Ciel (アルカンシェル) *NA/W12-049 Eternal Coffin (エターナルコフィン) *NA/W12-050 Do Get Well Soon (早く良くなってね) 'Red Cards' *NA/W12-051 Red Knight of Iron Vita (紅の鉄騎　ヴィータ) *NA/W12-052 "Unshaken Determination" Nanoha (“揺るぎ無い意志”なのは) *NA/W12-053 Middle School 3rd Grade Nanoha (中学三年生のなのは) *NA/W12-054 "Reunion" Nanoha & Fate (“再会”なのは＆フェイト) *NA/W12-055 Wounded Nanoha (傷ついたなのは) *NA/W12-056 Knight of The Book of Darkness Vita (闇の書の騎士　ヴィータ) *NA/W12-057 Nanoha with Raising Heart・Excelion (なのは with レイジングハート・エクセリオン) *NA/W12-058 Nanoha VS Vita (なのはVSヴィータ) *NA/W12-059 Vita & Zafira (ヴィータ＆ザフィーラ) *NA/W12-060 Yuno・Scrya (ユーノ・スクライア) *NA/W12-061 Back Support Yuno (後方支援　ユーノ) *NA/W12-062 "Yagami Family" Vita (“八神家”ヴィータ) *NA/W12-063 Nanoha & Yuno(なのは＆ユーノ) *NA/W12-064"Wolkenritter" Vita (“ヴォルケンリッター”ヴィータ) *NA/W12-065 Miniature Vita (ちびっこ　ヴィータ) *NA/W12-066 "Takamachi Nanoha" Lise Aria (“高町なのは”リーゼアリア) *NA/W12-067 Well Wishing Nanoha (祝福するなのは) *NA/W12-068 Scholar of Ancient History Yuno (古代史学者　ユーノ) *NA/W12-069 Not Going Easy! Nanoha (手加減なし！　なのは) *NA/W12-070 Magic Training (魔法訓練) *NA/W12-071 Present From Hayate (はやてからの贈り物) *NA/W12-072 Ultra Long Distance Cannon Shot (超長距離砲撃) *NA/W12-073 Excelion Buster (エクセリオンバスター) *NA/W12-074 I can be shot (I can be shot) *NA/W12-075 Heaven's Roar Smash (轟天爆砕) 'Blue Cards' *NA/W12-076 "Master Programe" The Will of the Book of Darkness (“管制人格”闇の書の意志) *NA/W12-077 Master Hayate (マスター　はやて) *NA/W12-078 Bedridden Hayate (病室のはやて) *NA/W12-079 Leti・Lowran (レティ・ロウラン) *NA/W12-080 Knight of The Lake Shamal (湖の騎士　シャマル) *NA/W12-081 Ruler of the Night Sky Hayate (夜天の王　はやて) *NA/W12-082 "Wolkenritter" Shamal (“ヴォルケンリッター”シャマル) *NA/W12-083 Hayate's Attending Physician Ishida Sachie (はやての主治医　石田　幸恵) *NA/W12-084 "Wolkenritter" Zafira (“ヴォルケンリッター”ザフィーラ) *NA/W12-085 Protecting Beast Of Defence Zafira (盾の守護獣　ザフィーラ) *NA/W12-086 Middle School 3rd Grade Hayate (中学三年生のはやて) *NA/W12-087 "Supporting Power" Reinforce (“強く支えるもの”リインフォース) *NA/W12-088 Verteran Warrior Gil Graham (歴戦の勇士 ギル・グレアム) *NA/W12-089 World's Happiest Magic Book Reinforce (世界で一番幸福な魔導書リインフォース) *NA/W12-090 "Yagami Family" Shamal (“八神家” ｼｬﾏﾙ) *NA/W12-091 Lise Aria & Lise Lotte (リーゼアリア＆リーゼロッテ) *NA/W12-092 "Yagami Family" Hayate (“八神家” はやて) *NA/W12-093 "Yagami Family" Zafira (“八神家” ザフィーラ) *NA/W12-094 Masked Warrior (仮面の戦士) *NA/W12-095 The Curse of The Book of Darkness (闇の書の呪い) *NA/W12-096 Mirror Of Travels (旅の鏡) *NA/W12-097 Knights of Protection Programe (守護騎士プログラム) *NA/W12-098 Power of Healing (癒しの力) *NA/W12-099 Moment of Awakening (覚醒の時) *NA/W12-100 For the Sake of Loved Ones (愛する者の為に) 'PR Cards' *NA/W12-106 Hayate & Vita & Signum (はやて＆ヴィータ＆シグナム) *NA/W12-107 Confirming of Feelings Nanoha & Fate (確かな想い なのは＆フェイト) *NA/W12-108 Good Friends? Nanoha & Vita (仲良し？ なのは＆ヴィータ) *NA/W12-109 Interval of a Dream Fate & Alicia (狭間の夢 フェイト＆アリシア) Category:Booster Packs